The sick Colony
by appleman.123
Summary: When Colony America gets sick, England has to take care of him. country names used


**Hi! this is my last story for a pretty long time, more specifically I wont have anything up until 2014. But I hope you enjoy this**

* * *

When the great empire of England woke up he heard crying. England panicked, did something happen to America!? The sleepy empire ran through his large mansion, he then ran up the stairs to the colony's room.

He saw America in his bed. England calmed down when he saw that America was alright. the empire walked toward his colony. "America are you alright?" England asked, putting a hand to America's forehead. "I feel,...icky" America said between sobs. England's face returned to worry. "You have a bad fever, I think your sick" the empire said.

England was surprised that America was sick, this was the first time it had happened. Once they had even gone out to take a walk in the snowy streets of London, The light snow turned into a blizzard. England was sick for 3 weeks, America wanted to go play in the snow.

"I'll be right back" England told America as he got up to leave. "Wait were are you going!" America screamed, his eyes filling up with more tears. "Its alright I'm just going to get you a cool rag" the Englishman said. America nodded and England walked out the door.

The empire walked back down to his large marble kitchen and got a small red rag. He then put the rag in cold water and pulled it out. Halfway up the stairs to the colony's room, he heard America crying again.

As England walked back into the room he noticed a large pool of vomit beside America's bed. So the empire walked to the other side of America's bed. He placed the wet rag on America's forehead. "How does that feel America?" The Englishman asked his little brother. "Good" The colony said, his crying starting to stop. England smiled. "Great" England said.

"Is there anything else you need?" England asked. America looked at him and said "I'm hungry". England was curious by this, usually when he was sick he didn't to eat. But the empire didn't question it. He once again walked down to the kitchen and made some soup.

England walked back up to the colony's room. America was just resting. England walked to the side of the bed. "Are you strong enough to eat the soup yourself or do you need me to feed it to you?" England asked. America tried to take the bowl from the Empire but he couldn't move his arms very far.

"Can you feed it to me?" America asked looking up at his big brother. "Of course America" England said while smiling. The Brit dipped a spoon into the soup pulled it out. It was hot so the Empire had to blow on it. "Here" The Englishman said as he put the spoon into America's mouth.

"How does it taste?" The Empire asked. "Good" America said. England was shocked, he had made the soup, and America thought it was good!? England expressed the shock and awe, But he soon forgot about it and gave another spoonful of soup to America.

After the soup was gone America tried to get up. He was stopped when he felt England's hand on his chest. America looked up at the Empire. "No America, your staying in bed today" England told the colony. America looked sad and he tried to get up by trying to push the Englishman's hand off his chest.

America couldn't get England's arm to move, England couldn't help but chuckle. The Empire simply pushed America back down into his bed. America looked at England with massive puppy dog eyes. "No America your not getting up" England said.

After 1 minuet the colony had fallen asleep. England cleaned up the vomit and went down to the living room. England made a cup of tea and sat down in his wooden chair. The time of silence was short lived, as the Empire heard a knock on the door.

England was not expecting any company today. But he walked toward the door anyway. The knocking persisted, "Hold on I'm coming!" England yelled. As soon as the large white door was open, a worried France ran through it.

"How is America!" France yelled at England. "Hey! What gives you the right to come barging in on the most powerful Empire in the world!" England yelled. The Englishman loved to rub the fact that he was more powerful in France's face.

"Non Angleterre! You must answer me! how is America!" France yelled worriedly. "He's sick, why do you need to know?" England asked. "Canada has been sick since the last time you came to visit!" France explained. "What! you mean this is all your fault!" England yelled at his enemy, Before France could answer England spoke once again "Oh you bloody git! America could die you know!".

"I could die?" A voice at the bottom of the stairs said. Both England and France turned to see a scared looking colony. "No America!, I um, I...was just kidding!, you wont die!" The Empire said rushing toward America. The colony's eyes filled with tears as he ran up to his large room.

France thought that the situation the Brit was in was quite funny, though he felt sorry for the colony thinking he was going to die. England looked at France and said "Look what happens when you come over! my little brother thinks he is going to die now!". France just remained silent as England rushed up the stairs.

Once the Empire reached the top of the stairs he heard crying. He walked up to the door to America's room and pulled, The door was locked. "America let me in" The Empire said calmly. "No!" A voice from behind the door said. "America please let me in!" England said, losing his calm attitude. The Empire heard a door open and close, France must have left.

"America open this door right now!" England yelled. He got no reply. "America I am going to count to 3" England told the colony, he realized he was acting more as a parent than a brother. "one...two..." England stopped counting when he heard a click from inside the room. The Englishman pulled the door open. He saw America in his bed crying.

"Its alright, your not going to die" England told the crying America. "How do you know!?" America asked between sobs. "Because death will have to go through me, before he gets to you" England said. The colony's crying stopped a little. "I'm sorry I yelled at you America" The Empire apologized. America got up from his bed and hugged England. The Empire returned the hug.

"Now your still sick, so how about you get some rest" England said letting go of the colony. "Ok" America said lying back down on his large bed. England got back up and pulled the blanket over America. "And when you get better how about we take a walk" England said. "Yea" America said happily. The Empire got up and gently kissed America's forehead and left the room.

After about 2 days America got better, And he and England took a walk in London. America didn't get sick again until 1991.

* * *

**HI! I hope you liked it, please review :) SEE YOU NEXT YEAR! (I'm actually traveling to London) And as always**

**Until Next Time-Appleman.123 **


End file.
